The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLESG13258’. ‘KLESG13258’ originated from an open-pollination between the proprietary female Sutera variety ‘ScopGPiBea’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Sutera variety.
In August of 2010, seed was collected from the open-pollination cross of two Sutera parental lines, ‘ScopGPiBea’ and an unknown Sutera in Stuttgart, Germany. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2011 which had a pink flower color and subsequently named ‘KLESG13258’. In May 2011, ‘KLESG13258’ was first vegetatively propagated by in-vitro cultivation in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLESG13258’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via in-vitro cultivation in Stuttgart, Germany.